Broken Bones, Broken Hearts,
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Jason's father abuses Jason and his three siblings. One night, the abuse lands Jason in the hospital. Will Jason live, or will Shane have to go on with out the love of his life? Shason. Nateoc Natley some Natess. Possible Tess/Mitchie, if I feel like it
1. The Begining

* * *

a/n:a little bit longer and it'll all be fine! haha! loving my cd!

* * *

Jason Addison watched his sisters doing homework. At 17, he had to take on the responsibilties of taking care of a 15 year old girl, and 7 year old girl and a 3 year old boy.His mom had died 6 months ago and his dad was always gone. When he was at home, he was showering the twins with gifts and punching Jason and Jayley.

"What are you making?" Jayley asked as Jenny left to go play.

"Crap Mac. Jennifer, did you finish your homework"

"Yes Jase" Jenny started up the stairs.

"Jennifer, let me see" Jason held his hand out.

Jenny walked over to him and handed him the homework packet. He looked over it. "Jenny, you didn't finish the math section" he said.

"I didn't understand"

"Yeah, the sad part is, neither do I" Jason said "Who gives algebra to second graders?" he ased "Jaya, can you help her? "he sighed.

Jason turned back to the maceroni, reflecting. He'd had to grow up alot in the last 6 months. It seemed like ages since he'd been sitting in a limo asking Shane for a birdhouse. He still sat in limos, but he was usually very quiet. He'd had to get alot less out there as well. 6 months ago, he would have been perfecly fine eating Kraft Mac, despite his mothers proud italian heritage. But italian food was really the only way he still had his mother and Kraft Mac was disgusting now. It was about all he could afford with his dad taking all of his money for booze and whores.

Momma would be ashamed it was all Jayley, Jenny and Jack had eaten for dinner in 3 months. If he could just burry his pride, he'd ask Shane or Nate, or Tess, or Mitchie, or Caitlyn, or Ella, or Peggy for money, or let Jayley get a job as she had suggested so many times. But Jason had his fathers stubbornness and pride and he coudn't allow that.

He poured the cheese in. After several minutes, he finished stirring it and put it bowls. He put one in each spot on the table minus his. He'd eat later once he got Jack and Jenny to bed. At this point in his life, his siblings came first. He'd do almost anything for his brother and sisters.

"Jackson, get down here" he called. Jack was known not to listen to him if he just said Jack. Sometimes not until his full name was called. "Jackson Kyle Addison, I mean it!"

The three year old ran into the room. "Hiya!"

Jason smiled "Hi ya" he said, lifting up the red hair boy. Of all of the Addison Children, only Jake had the red hair their father sported.

"Jack, eat," Jason said as a spoon full of cheesy noodles smacked him in the back of the head.

Jack giggled "Jenny did it"

"Jennifer?" Jason turned around.

"Sorry." Jenny said apologetically.

"It's okay." Jason said "Jenny, is your bathroom clean?"

"No."

"I'll go clean that then" he said, going upstairs.

Jayley watched him go. She missed the old Jason, who would have had Jenny clean her own bathroom. The Jason who would play guitar and sing lullabyes to Jack at night. The Jason who beat guys up when they were rude to her.

The new Jason just feared their father and longed to be able to tell him he loved him. "I love you Jay" Jayley whispered as Jenny threw her dinner at her "Jennifer Ann Addison, your done with dinner. Go help Jason with your bathroom." Jayley commanded. "You done Jack?"

"Yeah Yeah"

"Okay then, bathtime. Do you want to use my bathroom?"

"Yeah Yeah"

Jayley smiled. Now that Jason was all serious, Jack tended to be the tension breaker, with his little phrased and mannerisms. Jayley loved her little brother. She loved all her siblings dearly and that was basically the only reason why she hadn't run away, she knew if she was gone, Jason was as good as dead, and once Jason was in the ground, Jenny would be next.

A hand grabbed Jason's neck. "Ah" he moaned, dropping the boiling hot water he had been carrying over to the sink. The water splattered all over his bare chest and arms. Noodles splattered all over the floor. He whimpered as his father began shaking him.

"Look at this mess.We aren't dogs Paul Jason Addison. We don't eat on the floor." Will said, pushing his son to the floor. "This house is a mess you runt"

Jason whimpered "I'll clean it up sir, as soon as you let me g-ow" he moaned as his fathers foot connected with his nose.

"Look at this mess! Your mother would be ashamed that you're feeding your wonderful siblings this crap." Will said, pulling Jason to his feet

"Sir, if you would allow us more money, I'd feed them good food"

"Ungrateful brat. We moved out here for your little band and all you want is my money"

"Actually, it's his money" Jayley said from the stairs. Jason and Will looked up. Jayley was standing on the landing with Jason's video camera, recording everything that had happened.

"Jayley, get Jenny and Jack and get OUT" Jason shouted, pushing against his dad "Jayley Elizabeth, I mean it" he shouted when Jayley faltered.

He knocked his father to the floor and made to follow his sister. His father pulled him back down and crashed the empty and hot pot that Jason had dropped onto Jason's head. Everything faded to black. The last thing Jason thought before losing conciousness was _Don't you dare hurt my siblings, you bastard._

* * *

Jayley managed to get Jenny and Jack out the back door while her father was attempting to walk up the stairs. She bit her lip. She didn't have a licsense and she couldn't carry Jack and Jenny to safety. Was fleeing from an abusive parent enough to drive with only your permit.

She looked up at heaven "Mama, what do I do?"

She checked her pocket for her cellphone. She grinned triumphently. It was their. She let go of Jenn'y hand and dialed 911.

"Hello. Yes. My dad just beat my brother up. 611 Watson Drive in Beverly Hills. Hurry, Jason's unconcious and burned." She informed the operator "When the paramedics get here, I'll probably be at my brothers friend's apartment. Shane Grey. No, I'm serious, He's my brother's bandmate. Yes, I'm Jayley Addison. JUST HURRY!"

Jayley hung up the phone and took Jenny's hand. She led her sister and brother up the street and after several minutes of running, ran into The Beverly Hills Tipton, where Shane, his mom and brother Frankie lived in the penthouse.

She led them into the elevator. Once it landed on Shane's floor, she led them to Shane's apartment and pounded on the door. A sleepy eyed Shane answered."Jaya?"

"Jason. My dad. pot."

"Slow down, what happened?" Shane asked, leading his best friends siblings into the apartment.

"My father came home drunk and he beat Jason up. Jason's burned and he's unconcious. My dad's after me now. Shane, I'm scared"

"It'll be okay." Shane said as his mom came into the livingroom.

"What's going on?"

"Mom, Jaya and Jack and Jenny are here because Mr.Addison beat Jason up and is after Jayley now" Shane said "Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, they're on their way to my house" Jayley said "I got the whole thing on video" she said, taking the camera strap off her shoulder and showing Shane the play back on the built in screen. Shane looked livid.

"So that's why you all have lost so much wait, you're living on a diet of crap mac and what ever you can scrunge up at school" Shane growled.

Jayley nodded. Shane hugged her. For the first time since the abuse had started, Jayley let the tears fall. Shane stroked her head "A Little bit longer, and it'll all be fine" he whispered "Jason's strong, he'll get through this." Shane said, trying to reasure himself.

Shane couldn't believe someone had hurt _his _Jason. "Come on, we need to call Nate." he said, "And you three need to go to bed"

A/N: Poor Jason! There will be lots of Shason soon, so keep an eye out. Who loves Jayley? I know I do!

Jonas Song of the Update:Burning Up (it happens to be on right now)


	2. I Love You, Jason

A/N: Song of the update- Sorry, cause it's kickass. Ass is the only "foul" language I use on a regular basis. Truw story. but totaly irrelevant. The facts, how ever irrelevant, are interesting.

* * *

Shane leaned back in his chair. He and Jayley had hardly left the eldest Addison's side in two days.

Jayley had gone down to get lunch with Nate and Tess. The younger Addison children were at the park with Mitchie, Caitlyn and Mrs. Torres.

Shane pushed a curl out of Jason's face. His older bandmate hadn't been near a hair brush or straightener since the incident. And not the pot incident, no siree. Shane was pissed at the doctors becasue Jason had part of his hair shaved off so they could check for brain injuries. Shane was upset that Jason's perfect hair had been ruined.

Jason would be upset as well. That was, if he even made it. He was losing brain activity every day. Nate informed the doctors that this was how Jason's brain was always. Shane had smacked him upside the head and informed everyone that Jason was actually smarter then the bossy Nate was.

"Jason, I know you can't hear me, but I love you. Don't die, cause it'll kill me to see you dead. I need you Jason. Those group hugs you always give? I wish it were just me you were hugging, in secret, where no Nate can come in and yell at us to practice, or your dad can't beat you. I promise you, I will build you that birdhouse if I can just see your smile and your eyes again." Shane stroked Jason's cheek with a hand calloused from years of guitar playing, feeling tears run down his own cheeks "I love you, buddy" he whispered "Nate's kinda the odd man out, because you're my best friend, and after your mom died, you told me I was your best friend. Poor Nate."

Jayley sat down next to him. "It'll be okay" she said, wrapping an arm around him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything from Jason, I know you can't hear me. And Dr.Watkins said he can hear us talking, he just won't know who's talking. Shane, your the right person for his heart. He needs you as much as you need him. So how about you become more then his friend and Nate can be both of your best friend?" Jayley teased.

"I guess" Shane leaned bakcwards in his chair and fell over, legs up in the air. "Ow"

"That's ironic, you're in the hospital and you get hurt."

"Shut up" Shane said as Nate and Tess walked in.

"I don't even want to know" Nate sighed "Were you trying to think again?"

"What are you applying?" Shane asked.

"I'm _implying _that your head is up your ass. and aparently, you weren't thinking if you confuse implying and applying. You were right, Jason isn't the stupidest member of the group"

Jayley helped Shane up "Well, the media was wrong. I'm not the jerk, you are!" Shane said. "Mr Verbally abusive"

Nate sighed "Really, Shane, you're going to call me abusive when Jason is lying there unconcious because he was abused"

Shane smiled "Hey, I was joking"

Tess shook her head "I will never get you three. Exspecial Mr. President over their" she said.

Suddenly, A loud beeping noise rang through the room. Jason's heart monitor had gone flat.

* * *

He He, I'm evil! I like seeing you all panic! It's fun. Maybe I will kill Jason hmmm. Make it a Shane/Jayley story. hmmmmmmmmmmmm. I'm a baaaaaad chicken! (don't ask)


	3. Jayley and Mitchie dont need to see that

* * *

A/N: Song of the update- A Little Bit Longer. Go me. Kay, I'm done.

* * *

Dr. Watkins pushed them out of the room into hall as several doctors and nurses ran in to try to revive the celebrity. Shane collasped in the hall, sobbing. Jayley knelt down next to him, and hugged him "It'll be okay." she whispered.

"Jayley, he's gonna die!" Shane sobbed into the girls shoulder "Jayley, I need him"

"All good things must come to an end." Jayley said softly "but I don't think Jason's going to give up on life anytime soon. Lord knows we need him here." she stroked Shane's thick black hair.

The four friends sat in the hall for several minutes. Dr. Watkins came out, smiling broadly. "Jason is waiting for you. He's very eager to see you"

Shane looked up "He's alive. Jayley, he's alive" Shane jumped up, taking Jayley with him and began happy dancing.

The happy dancing couple danced into Jason's room, singing Play my Music and cheering. Jason was sitting up in bed. Once he got sight of the guy he liked and his sister dancing he began laughing.

Shane twirled Jayley under his arm and ran over Jason, leaving Jayley spinning in the middle of the room "Nice to see that smile" he informed Jason, who was doubled over laughing at that point.

Jayley stopped spinning "We've missed you Jase" she said "Well, Shane and I did. Nate and Tess just had sex in every closet in the hospital."

"They did- oh my god, that's disgusting" Jason shuddered "I can't picture little Nate having sex"

"I'm not _that _little" Nate said :"Just because I weighed 75 pounds when I was 11 doesn't mean I'm little"

"No, but you're smaller then we are" Jason said "So you're little Nate"

Nate sighed. "Jason, I now weigh 130 and you weigh- let's see. 90." Nate said bluntly "I could take you down with one hand tied behind my back and blindfolded"

"Nice to know you love me Nate" Jason said, flopping back into his pillows smiling. "Guys, can I talk to Shane alone?"

"Go ahead" Jayley said, dragging Nate and Tess out.

Shane and Jason watched as Jayley slammed Nate into the wall on accident "Wow, Irony"Shane said "First I fall backwards out of a chair and then Nate gets slammed into a wall. You wanted to talk"

"Yes, Shane, someone told me they were in love with me. Then someone siad you're name and then the first person responded. So I'm guessing it's you. D- Do you love me?"

"Yes" Shane hung his head.

"Shane. I love you too." Jason said "Ever since your first year at Camp Rock, when Connect Three was really Connect Two." he said flattly.

"Nate came the next year but we didn't "connect" with _that _one until a year later when Tess's brother regected him."

"Poor Nate. So, we both like each other"

"I don't just like you." Shane said "I can't live without you."

"Well, then, will you be my boyfriend? Wow, it's weird to say that" Jason said.

"Yes, I will. Wow, it's great to say that" Shane said, sitting on Jason's bed and leaning agaisnt Jason's shoulder. Jason wrapped his arm around Shane.

"This is nice." Jason said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "Just you and me- and" Jason broke off and Nate slid past his door on a mop bucket "And Nate on a mop bucket." Jason shook his head "We should get his head checked, I think that bump to his head might have messed him up"

"Couldn't agree more" Shane sighed.

* * *

Shane helped Jason up the stairs to his "house". Jason and his siblings were staying with Shane until Jason turned 18, and then they'd move back into their house. Jason was on crutches after falling down the stairs at the hospital. It was pretty obvious that Connect Three and hospitals didn't get along.

Denise Grey, Shane's mom, opened the door, allowing her son and his boyfriend in into the suite. Frankie, Jenny, and Jack were jumping on the couch as Jayley and Nate attempted to control them. Nate and Tess had decided to break up a week ago because Nate and Tess weren't getting along and Shane suspected something was going on in between the two. Bur he couldn't be sure.

"Welcome home, Jase" he said, spreading his arms open.

Jason nodded "Thanks for letting us stay here. Mrs.G." He said as Mitchie came up the stairs and gave him his crutches.

Shane and Jason ran/hobbled into Shane and Jason's bedroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it. Within Minutes, the couple was in a heated makeout session, and Nate, who was standing at the door, couldn't figure out who was ontop at any given moment.

He cleared his throat "You two need to learn how to lock doors" Nate said as Shane fell off the bed in shock and Jason shot up. "And put some pants on, Jason, Jayley and Mitchie don't need to see that despite being only 100 pounds, you're huge"

Shane luaghed and threw a blanket over Jason "That's for my eyes and my eyes only"

"You two are INSANE!" Nate sighed "I'll give you 5 minutes to finish up"

* * *

A/n: Tehe, I can't kill Jason. But it's still early in the story, so who knows. I'M A BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD CHICKEN.

Explaination for chicken thing: I was thee and I chased the chickens on my farm around. Then we ate the chickens and moved to California, and I haven't had a pet chicken since I was 6. But my brothers and dad call me Chicken.


	4. I'm so inlove with you

* * *

a/n: here it is. BTW, I will not be updating in two days because my dad has a surgery. They're taking his retina out and fixing it. Please pray that they don't have to replace the lense, because that will be a long exspensive process.

btw, does anyone know what happened to Mrs Nicole Jonas? She isn't replying to any pms, and hasn't for the last three days. Usually, we pm all night long because we're awesome like that.

* * *

Jason slipped into bed next to Shane. They'd pushed their beds up next to each other, their exuse being so Jason could just wake Shane up if he needed anything- well, to Frankie and Jason's younger siblings anyways. Mrs. Grey- er, Ms. Cessario, had figured it out that Jason and Shane were an item.

Shane was sitting on the edge of the bed in his bathrobe, hitting himself with the ties. Jason laughed and crawled over so he was behind the sexiness that was Shane Grey. He slung a bony arm around the younger boys neck. Shane's hair was dripping wet. Jason ran his free hand through it. Shane moaned and flopped his head onto Jason's shoulder.

"I'm so inlove with you" Jason whispered, slipping Shane's robe off. Shane was completely naked except for boxers tighter then Nate's swim trunks. Jason ran his hand that wasn't around Shane down Shane's side.

Shane moaned, relished in the feeling of Jason's warm dry skin and callaused fingers gently touching his cold wet skin. Jason knew what he was doing. Shane loved feeling Jason's expert but gentle touch. Itr felt good to have his heart, his love, and know that Jason would never leave him for something stupid.

Jason lay down on his side of the bed. Shane rolled into Jason's arms and wrapped his arms around him. They loved the feeling of not fearing love for once in their lifes.

Little did they know that the man who had begun it all with a pot would come between them in just a few short weeks. Little did they know that Jason's father was watching them from the balcony, a soft string of anti gay slurs.

But for now, they could be together.

* * *

a/n: ooooooooooo! Shason is introuble! Anywho, sorry it's short, maybe I'll have a new chapter up soon, I have it written, but I need time to type it. It's the Connect Three and Jason's siblings going swimming- Shane in a tight bathing suit and Jason with a"growing problem" as Nate points out.


End file.
